Alyana
by SophiWriter
Summary: A story about a girl who came to Asgard in her youth and her life there. It's mostly about Alyana and her relationship with Loki. Sorry really bad at summaries! Story takes place during Thor and The Avengers. Possibly post Avengers


Odin sits on his throne having a soft conversation with Frigga when a guard bursts into the throne room.

He bows, then stands back up and addresses Odin, "My king, Heimdall has sent me to tell you someone has come to visit the kingdom from another realm. They wish to speak with you."

Odin stands from his throne and looks at Frigga warily. Frigga says, "I shall go find Thor and Loki."

Odin nods, happy that his sons had someone to protect them in his absence and headed toward the bifrost.

"Heimdall, who requests my presence so urgently?" He asked the gatekeeper. But before Heimdall could respond a man and a woman stepped toward Odin and bowed. The man, tall a muscular looking, had dark skin and long silvery hair kept back in a silver ring behind his back. He had a strong jaw and piercing blue eyes that seemed to glow in contrast to his ebony skin. The women looked completely opposite of the man with very pale skin and jet black hair. Her eyes were black and appeared to stare into Odin's soul. Her lips were a pale pink color that made her appear as if she were almost dead. She was much shorter than the man and looked like a delicate flower. Odin smiled at the two.

"Allfather, please excuse our interruption into your great kingdom, I am Enrich and this," he gestured at the women standing next to him, "is my wife Renah. We come with an urgent matter and a humble request.

Odin nodded his head at the introduction in greeting and addresses Enrich, "what is this urgent matter you speak of."

Renah looked at Odin, "sir, our kingdom is in grave danger. We can no longer fight off the rebels and many of our people have suffered in their hands. We have no other options left. We have only one hope for the future of our kingdom to survive. Our daughter, Elyana, is prophesied with great purpose in aiding in the protecting of the nine realms-"

"But she is in her youth and therefore unable to perform this task without help." Enrich cut her off with a glance at his wife.

Odin stared at the couple before him. "And what role does my kingdom and myself play in this matter?"

"We do not request protection or aid in the war at hand. We ask for your compassion, Allfather. We ask, for you to protect our daughter until she is old enough to fulfill her prophecy."

As they were requesting this of Odin a little girl stepped out from behind her father. She looked as if she were about 8 years old with long black hair and pale white skin like her mother. But her eyes were like her father's piercing blue and glowing. Odin looked at her with wonder. She couldn't have been much older than 8 years. The same age as Thor and Loki.

He looked back at the parents. "I will not aid in helping your kingdom at your request. This child however, i will intend to help. She will stay in my kingdom and treated as part of my family."

Renah, in tears, smiled at Odin. "Thank you Allfather, for your compassion! We wish to ask you not to keep it a secret of whom she is and where she comes from. But humbly, we request that you do not speak of her prophesy to anyone. She needs to forge this path on her own."

"I will follow your requests and when the time comes she will know what she needs to do. But be warned, if she causes any harm toward Asgard, I will punish her justly for her crimes."

Renah frowned at this but Enrich nodded his consent, "of course. We understand the price of introducing a stranger into the kingdom. We only seek to know that she will be provided an opportunity of safety, here, on Asgard."

"I accept your request then." Odin declared.

The little girl, hearing the entire exchange looked at her mother and father with sad eyes. She hugged them both and then walked over to stand next to Odin.

Renah looked at Odin and stated. "We are forever in your debt, Allfather!"

"Thank you kindly sir." Stated Enrich.

Odin acknowledged their thanks and nodded at Heimdall who proceeded to turn the bifrost back on for the couples return to their realm. The little girl looked at Odin with fear in her eyes.

"Do not worry Little One; you are not in any danger here. Come, I shall introduce you to the rest of my family."

She smiled at the king before her and followed him out of the bifrost. Odin, suddenly realizing he forgot something stops and looks at the little girl. "What is your name child?" He asks her.

"My name is Alyana, sir. And I am burdened with glorious purpose."


End file.
